bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yhwach/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Yhwach Manga Images Profile Images 508Yhwach profile.png|Yhwach. 484Yhwach full body.png|Yhwach's attire. 502Yhwach profile.png|Yhwach. 506Yhwach profile.png|Yhwach. 506Yhwach profile 2.png|Yhwach 565Young Yhwach.png|Yhwach as a boy. Thousand-Year Blood War arc 631Yhwach conquers.png|Yhwach conquers several regions near the area where Bazz-B and Haschwalth live. 632Yhwach arrives.png|Yhwach arrives at the scene of the battle between Bazz-B and Hubert. 632Yhwach selects.png|Yhwach selects Haschwalth to be his right-hand man. 633Yhwach reveals.png|Yhwach reveals that Haschwalth shares his powers. 485Yhwach permits.png|Yhwach permits Luders Friegen to kneel before him. 485Yhwach ascends.png|Yhwach climbs up newly-formed stairs. 489Yhwach is told.png|Yhwach is told Ichigo has infiltrated Hueco Mundo. 506Yhwach's Quincy Pentacle.png|Yhwach's Quincy Cross. 506Yhwach's Spirit Weapon.png|Yhwach's Spirit Weapon. 493Yhwach appears.png|Yhwach appears in Soul Society. 497Yhwach permits.png|Yhwach permits Haschwalth to decide what to do. 510Yhwach appears.png|The real Yhwach appearing behind Yamamoto. 510Yhwach's Medallion.png|Yhwach steals Yamamoto's Bankai. 510Yhwach's Broadsword.png|Yhwach wielding his Reishi sword. 511Yhwach obliterates.png|Yhwach obliterates Yamamoto's body. 511Fall of the Seireitei.png|Yhwach watches as the Seireitei collapses. 511Explosion occurs.png|An explosion occurs above Yhwach. 513Yhwach stops.png|Yhwach stops Haschwalth. 513Yhwach reveals.png|Yhwach reveals he is responsible of the destruction of Soul Society. 513Yhwach stabs.png|Yhwach stabs Ichigo. 513Yhwach is engulfed.png|Yhwach is engulfed by Ichigo's Reiatsu. 514Yhwach emerges.png|Yhwach emerges from the blast of Reiatsu. 514Yhwach states.png|Yhwach states it was a mistake. 514Yhwach prepares.png|Yhwach prepares to draw his weapon. 514Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Yhwach charges at Ichigo. 514Yhwach is stopped.png|Yhwach being stopped from attacking further. 514Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Yhwach to wait. 537Yhwach is revived.png|Yhwach as he is being revived. 542Wandenreich assembles.png|The Sternritter gather before Yhwach. 540Yhwach within Ichigo's mind.png|Yhwach's visage as he appears in Ichigo's mind. 543Yhwach bestows.png|Yhwach completes Uryū's initiation ceremony in his private quarters. 544Yhwach asks.png|Yhwach asks Uryū why he is still alive. 546Cover.png|Yhwach on the cover of chapter 546. 546Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryu watch.png|Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū watch as Soul Society is transported to their realm. 584Cross appears.png|Haschwalth summons a six-pointed cross on top of the building which he, Yhwach, and Uryū are standing on. 585Yhwach explains.png|Yhwach explains his plan to Ichigo. 588Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryu arrive.png|Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū arrive at the Soul King Palace. 597Yhwach bypasses.png|Yhwach bypasses Tenjirō Kirinji with the aid of Nianzol Weizol's The Wind. 597Soldiers encircle.png|Senjumaru Shutara's guards fail to injure Yhwach due to the interference of The Wind. 597Nianzol emerges.png|Nianzol emerges from Yhwach's shadow. 599Senjumaru faces.png|Senjumaru and her guards face Yhwach after she kills Nianzol. 599Schutzstaffel appear.png|Yhwach's Schutzstaffel emerge from his shadow. 603Yhwach revives.png|Yhwach revives his elite Sternritter with Auswählen. 604Yhwach confronts.png|Yhwach confronts Ichibē Hyōsube. 605Sankt Bogen.png|Yhwach manifests his Sankt Bogen beneath himself. 606Ichibei vs. Yhwach.png|Ichibē and Yhwach begin to clash in earnest. 606Yhwach loses.png|Yhwach loses the use of his arm after Ichibē cuts its name in half. 606Yhwach is slashed.png|Yhwach is slashed vertically by Ichibē. 606Yhwach prepares.png|Yhwach prepares to counterattack as Reishi gathers around him. 607Cover.png|Yhwach on the cover of chapter 607. 607Yhwach restores.png|Yhwach restores his powers and strength. 607Blut Vene Anhaben.png|Yhwach uses Blut Vene Anhaben. 607Teppusatsu.png|Ichibē uses Ura Hadō: Sannodō — Teppūsatsu against Yhwach. 608Sankt Altar.png|Yhwach uses Sankt Altar. 609Yhwach recovers.png|Yhwach recovers from having his name changed with The Almighty. 610Cover.png|Yhwach on the cover of chapter 610. 610Yhwach explains.png|Yhwach explains the true nature of The Almighty. 611Yhwach walks.png|Yhwach walks past Ichibē's remains. 611Yhwach stabs.png|Yhwach stabs the Soul King. 612Yhwach stabs.png|The Soul King is stabbed by Yhwach. 613Cover.png|Yhwach on the cover of chapter 613. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Ichigo and his friends confront Yhwach. 614Yhwach reveals.png|Yhwach reveals Ichigo is too late to save the Soul King. 615Ichigo and Yhwach clash.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 615Yhwach is surrounded.png|Yhwach is surrounded by dozens of razor-sharp wires. 618Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Yhwach's wrist to prevent him from attacking Mimihagi. 619Yhwach claims.png|Yhwach claims that everything Ichigo has done until this point has benefited him. 619Yhwach blasts.png|Yhwach blasts Ichigo away. 619Yhwach rips.png|Yhwach begins ripping Mimihagi off of the Soul King. 620Yhwach absorbs.png|Yhwach absorbs Mimihagi. 620Yhwach decides.png|Yhwach decides to take everything that belongs to the Soul King. 621Yhwach dissolves.png|Yhwach dissolves into a multitude of small black creatures. 625Yhwach fully absorbs.png|Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King. 626Darkness spreads.png|Darkness spreads out from Yhwach. 626Yhwach reveals.png|Yhwach reveals that he has gained a mask of eyes. 628Haschwalth reports.png|Haschwalth reports the presence of intruders to Yhwach. 629Schutzstaffel kneel.png|Yhwach explains the name of his new castle, Wahrwelt, to Haschwalth and the Schutzstaffel. 673Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 673Yhwach stops.png|Yhwach stops Ichigo's assault. 673Yhwach stands.png|Yhwach stands as he prepares to take on Ichigo. 674Cover.png|Yhwach on the cover of Chapter 674. 676Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Yhwach blocks Ichigo's attack. 676Yhwach is slashed.png|Yhwach is attacked by Ichigo. 677Fused Getsuga Tensho-Gran Rey Cero.png|Yhwach is attacked by a Getsuga Tenshō-Gran Rey Cero combination. 677Yhwach pushes.png|Yhwach pushes back Ichigo's attack. 677Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Yhwach clashes with Ichigo. 677Ichigo dodges.png|Ichigo evades Yhwach's attack. 678Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 678. 678Yhwach breaks.png|Yhwach breaks Tensa Zangetsu. 678Yhwach attacks.png|Yhwach's attack on Ichigo is blocked by Orihime Inoue. 679Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 679. 679Yhwach grabs.png|Yhwach grabs Ichigo by the head. 680Color page.png|Yhwach on the opening color page of Chapter 680. 680Yhwach absorbs.png|Yhwach absorbs Ichigo's power. 680Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 680. 680Yhwach departs.png|Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki watch Yhwach leave the Soul King Palace. 681Yhwach breaks Zabimaru.png|Yhwach breaks Zabimaru when Renji attacks him with it. 682Ichigo and Renji attack.png|Ichigo and Renji attack Yhwach. 683Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Yhwach. 683Yhwach prepares.png|Yhwach devastates Seireitei. 683Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo unleashes a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō against Yhwach. 684Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 684. 684Yhwach revives himself.png|Yhwach revives himself. 684Yhwach's powers are nullified.png|Yhwach's powers are nullified. 684Ichigo bifurcates.png|Yhwach is cut in two by Ichigo. 686Yhwach explains.png|Yhwach explains his ultimate goal as he dies. Covers Bleach Volume 55.png|Yhwach on the cover of Volume 55. SJ2012-06-18 cover.png|Yhwach and Ichigo on the cover of the June 18th 2012 issue of Shonen Jump. Yhwach Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSYhwach.png|Promotional art for Yhwach in his base and Soul King forms. Category:Images